


And I know these scars will bleed (but both of our heart believe)

by queerwriter



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Depressed Louis, Harry Styles - Freeform, Liam Payne - Freeform, Louis Tomlinson - Freeform, M/M, Malik - Freeform, Niall Horan - Freeform, Self Harm, Soulmate AU, Worried Harry, Zayn Malik - Freeform, Zayn and liam are also soulmates, idk what else to tag, larry stylinson - Freeform, louis and Harry are soulmates
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-12
Updated: 2014-09-12
Packaged: 2018-02-17 01:40:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,283
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2292224
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/queerwriter/pseuds/queerwriter
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>At the age of 14, you receive a device that indicates when you are going to meet your soulmate. The only side affect? Whenever your mate hurts them self or receives any type of injury, you are to live with that scar on your skin. </p><p>Harry Styles was always so elated at the thought of meeting his soulmate, never thinking much of the scars that appeared on his body. Until they get worse and show up all over him. It was then that he realized his soulmate self harms, and now he dreads that he can't do a thing to help them.</p><p>Title from All Of The Stars by Ed Sheeran</p>
            </blockquote>





	And I know these scars will bleed (but both of our heart believe)

**Author's Note:**

> Okay so I got the idea for this fic mostly from the movie TiMER (which you should all go watch on Netflix) and because I've always wanted to write a soulmate AU. And the thing with receiving your soulmates scars I got partly from another fic but I forget the name/author....
> 
> IMPORTANT NOTE:  
> Thanks to a lovely comment, I have realized that this story has a lot of holes in it and it desperately needs to be edited, so when I have the time and the inspiration, I will definitely add more to the storyline
> 
> Anyways, enjoy! :)

   To some it was just another gadget that would surely be a huge flop, a late night infomercial piece of biotechnological _crap_ that people only bought out of sheer captivation, though others genuinely depended on it because they're otherwise just too blind without it. The idea was still fairly new, some people wanting to delve right in to this so-called "wonder", while others were a little skeptical and needed to hear more about it to be fully convinced for purchase. But all in all, it still sold.

   It started solely as an experiment, an idea that seemed quite possible, but the general public took to it as quickly as any other new and fascinating product on the market. This product was called the _TiMER_ ; a small device that is implanted into the surface of the inside of the receivers left wrist when they turn 14 years of age. The purpose of this device? To help you seek out your soulmate, of course. The _TiMER_ works by picking up on your body heat, the blood that flows from your heart, and it has a digital countdown on the screen. When that countdown ends, the numbers on the screen will flash 0 and within the next 24 hours you'll come within the general vicinity of your soulmate, and an alarm will sound when you finally make eye contact with them. This product does come with a side affect, though. The defect in the _TiMER_ , though to some it isn't considered a defect at all, is that when your soulmate injures them self, whether it be just a scratch or a bruise or anything worse, you will receive the same exact scar in the same exact area, and visa versa. Most people find this extraordinary, maybe even better than the purpose of the _TiMER_ itself, because it brings you closer to your soulmate. Maybe not physically (see, that's the _TiMER's_ purpose), but emotionally. It gives you a sense of what they're up to in their day to day life, and it makes you think. _I wonder what crazy antics my soulmate is up to now._ It surely made Harry Styles think, because his body soon became a canvas of hatch marks, and he definitely was wondering what his soulmate was up to. It was no longer a guessing game for him. The scars became a serious issue after a while.

   It started when he was 17, when he's had his _TiMER_ for 3 years and the numbers were already down to reading _3 weeks 6 days_. It was on his bus ride home from school, his headphones sitting snug in this ears while _The 1975_ droned on at half volume when a searing pain tore through his right wrist, causing him to gasp in surprise and clutch his smarting forearm against his chest. Harry squeezed his eyes shut tight and willed his breathing to steady until the pain subsided enough for him to take a look at the inside of his wrist, and lo and behold there wasn't a single drop a blood, just a faint pink line stretching across his milky skin.

   The teenager smiled to himself, knowing exactly that his soulmate, whoever he or she may be, is currently bandaging up an injury. Call him a masochist if you may, but it brings a sense of serenity over him knowing his other half is out there somewhere living a normal life just as he is, cleaning up mild wounds just as he does. It's confusing to some, but it's undeniably incredible.

   Later that night, while Harry was sat at the kitchen table surrounded by his family eating the dinner his mum had prepared, his fork slipped from his grasp and clattered against the ceramic plate as another irritating laceration imprinted itself onto his skin in almost the same spot as before. Over the years since he received his _TiMER_ , he's gotten a few bruises and scrapes throughout his body, but these felt...different. He couldn't place why, though. Still, he smiled.

   "Baby, are you all right?" His mother, Anne, had asked, her brows furrowed in concern as her sons features twisted in pain.

   "'M fine, mum. 'Mate's just hurt them self again," He chuckled lightly to himself as he picked up his fork again, shaking his head fondly. "Clumsy person they must be."

   Harry's older sister snorted from across the table. "Man, you are so whipped for this person and you don't even know who they are yet!"

   "Oh leave the boy alone, Gemma," The siblings step-father scolded gently with a soft grin. "You'd be the same exact way if you had a _TiMER_."

   "And that's exactly why I don't want one of those stupid devices pricked into my skin," Gemma scoffed and stabbed the prongs of her fork into the pile of peas sitting in the corner of her plate. "For one, I honestly couldn't care less how long it's gonna take me to meet my soulmate. Have you ever heard of love at first sight? Yeah, that'll work perfectly fine for me; better than any _"timer"_. And another thing; I don't need my body littered with scars that I didn't even inflict! My soulmate could be a stunt double for action movies or some rubbish like that and I'd be coming home with a new broken bone every bloody day and frankly, I don't need that."

   "Have you quite finished?" Harry teased, and Gemma kicked him from under the table. " _Careful_ , my mate might be a footy star." He drawled sarcastically, grinning soon after.

   "Why are you so dependent on that stupid alarm clock anyway, H?" She asked her younger brother, motioning to the thin strip of plastic on his left wrist.

   "Well I'm quite the oblivious person, as you may know, Gems. So I could be standing in the same exact room as my soulmate and I wouldn't even know who they were." He explained, and Anne smiled at her sons blatant sarcasm.

   "And that's why there's something called _mingling_ , you dolt."

   "Ah but see, I'm what you may call... _socially inept_ , young Gemma. I do not talk with strangers, no matter how physically attractive they may be. And that's why the _TiMER_ is perfect for me, because it gives me the kick start I need to actually talk with a stranger, and that stranger just so happens to be the one person I'm going to spend the rest of my life with."

   "Jesus Christ, H," Gemma gaped, half astonished. "You should be in a bloody advertisement for those digital catastrophes, you believe so deeply in them."

   "Well I'm just very keen on finding my one, s'all." He said casually, spooning another scoop of mashed potatoes into his mouth with a shrug of his shoulders.

   "And what if your soulmate is even clumsier than you are, bub? What if he's more bowlegged than you and he's littered with scars that have ridiculous backstories that you're then forced to live with on your body too?" Gemma asked sincerely.

   "Then I'll just take them as they are, I suppose," Harry shrugged again. "And besides, I'm sure whoever he or she is has enough unwanted scars from me anyway." He chuckled around a mouthful of pork chop.

   "Yeah because you're like a bloody baby gazelle with those toothpicks you call legs."

   "Okay now, enough with the banter and eat, you two." Anne reprimanded lightly with a smirk at her two children.

-

   That next morning as Harry makes his way into his homeroom class, he's caught in the doorway as his wrist starts to sting again, and he smiles fondly down at the pink marks thinking, _you've got to be more careful, love_.

   "Ah, morning, Harold!" Liam chimes as Harry sits down at his desk and tucks his messenger bag beneath his chair.

   "Hey bro," Niall smiles.

   "Hi, guys," he pulls his phone from his pocket and wraps his headphones around it before placing the device into the front of his bag. "So you did the maths homework, right? I know Mrs. Harvelle was bitching about how half of the class didn't do that tessellation project last week, so we shouldn't irritate her more."

   "Oh _shit!"_ Niall exclaims, banging his fist on the surface of his desk. "I left it on my nightstand when I finished it this morning." He groans dramatically.

   "Why didn't you do it last night?" Liam asks, chuckling at his friends distress. "Or last week maybe."

   "Spent the whole bloody night talking with Jo," Niall sighs. "And every night before that, basically."

   "You're a lucky S.O.B. is what you are, getting to meet your soulmate at _fifteen_." Harry scoffs.

   "Oh don't give me that, mate. Our clocks have only got a couple more weeks to go!" Liam taps a finger on the face of his _TiMER_. They were both pretty shocked when Liam had shown up at Harry's house the day he received his _TiMER_ and they saw that both of their countdowns were at _2 years 3 weeks 4 days_ , but it came to be wonderful because they'll both be meeting their soulmates the same day.

   Harry purses his lips to the side and looks down at the digital numbers on his wrist. Liam's right, the numbers read _3 weeks 5 days_. And then they'll both be meeting the loves of their lives. Although hopefully they won't be stuck with one of their teachers kids like Niall and Joanna Beth _Harvelle_. "I guess you're right, Li. But no matter whether her daughter is your soulmate or not, Mrs. Harvelle sure is gonna tear you a new one for forgetting the assignment."

   "Oi, you both can go fuck yourselves." Niall huffed and turned the other way in his seat to talk to the person in front of him.

   Harry laughs at his friend and rubs absentmindedly at the scars on his wrist.

   "Um, mate?" Liam asks hesitantly. "Is there anything you'd like to talk to me about?"

   Harry quirks a brow. "Like what?"

   "Are you okay?" His tone was worried, sympathetic even as he looked at his friend with those big brown eyes that he uses to get someone to open up to him.

   "Of course," Harry shrugs with a giddy smile. "Why wouldn't I be?"

   "Well," Liam reaches for Harry's right wrist gently and turns it up so the faint pink lines are visible. "What're these then?"

   "Oh," Harry grins down affectionately at his arm. "That's my 'mates doing, not mine."

   "Your soulmate self harms?" Liam asks quietly, dropping Harry's arm back onto his lap.

   "What? No, I just thought he had a cat or something?" Harry rushed, a bubble of panic rising in his chest at the thought of his one and only bringing a blade to their flesh.

   "Yeah, mate. I know self harm scars when I see them. You know how Ruth used to do that to herself a few years ago."

   "No no no," Harry tangled his fingers into his hair, pulling at the curls frantically. "What the hell am I supposed to do, Liam? I'm not gonna meet them for another three bullshit weeks!"

   "To be honest, I'm not sure, mate." Liam bit on his thumbnail anxiously. "Just ride it out and when you meet him or her, confront them about it. That's what I did to my sister the minute I found out; I held her in my arms and made her tell me what was wrong. Then I tried to fix it, but lets worry about that when your _TiMER_ goes off, yeah?"

   Harry shoved his face into the crook of his arm on the desk and let out a strangled sound. This was a disaster; his soulmate, wherever they are, is doing things purposely to hurt them self, and it breaks Harry's heart because he can't do a damned thing to stop it. It's no longer a guessing game of _'What Is My Soulmate Doing Now?'_ , because he knows exactly what they're doing. And it's asinine.

-

   The upcoming weeks were hard; Harry practically wanted to break down every time a new scar appeared on his wrist. And after a while it started happening in other places too. One Saturday morning, a week after his talk with Liam, Harry was in the shower when a white hot pain surged through his thigh and he looked down to find multiple pink lines appearing bright against the contrast of his pale leg. He cried out, slipping to the floor of the shower and bringing his knees to his chest.

   His mother banged on the door, forcing herself into the steamy atmosphere of the bathroom and pushing back the shower curtain to envelope her naked son in her arms, ignoring the water cascading down her clothed back and shushing the distraught boy.

   Day and night Harry worried. He worried about what could be so wrong that his soulmate would do these horrific things to their body. He worried over if they had anyone to talk to about it. He worried they might do something rash and Harry's _TiMER_ would zero out before the set date. So many thoughts stampeded through his mind and it tore him apart inside, it broke him a little more each time a new scar would surface on his skin, whether it be his wrists or his thighs or even his stomach where more recent ones started showing up. All he wants to do is take this person in his arms and tell them it's going to be all right, that he'll always be there for them no matter what.

   Liam and Niall did their best to keep their best friend happy. They invited him over for _FIFA_ and nachos almost everyday after school, preening over his amazing video game skills just to put a smile on his face. But barely anything worked because the scars had become more frequent, his skin stinging almost constantly and it was getting too difficult to ignore. Every night he'd pray, to god or to some other higher power that was listening in, _please let my soulmate be okay_. Although he knows they're not.

-

   The day that Harry and Liam's _TiMER's_ were set to zero out, they decided to take off from school, the administration completely understanding and excusing their absences. It was a big day after all. It was about 10 am when Harry's screen flashed zero, so he immediately rode his bike down to Liam's house, who was already sitting on his front porch staring at the inside of his wrist with the biggest grin stretching across his face.

   "Harry, mate!" He called and stood up, pulling his friend in for a bone crushing hug and laughing almost erratically into his shoulder. "I almost brained myself on the bathroom counter when this pisser went off!" He tapped at the _TiMER_ on his wrist that was flashing multiple zeros.

   Harry nodded and pulled away from the embrace. "I know, I know. It was louder than I expected. Thought _The Purge_ was happening or some shit." He let out a breathy chuckle and dropped the smile from his lips as quickly as it had appeared, thumbing at the device implanted into his skin.

   "Hey," Liam said soothingly, placing a hand on his friends shoulder to grab his attention. "It's gonna be fine. You'll have that guy or girl in your arms and all will be well. Remember what I told you."

   "Yeah," Harry agreed. "I hope you're right. Hey, let's go down to _Cobbles Tea_ and see if our 'mates walk through the door, yeah?"

   Liam nodded in agreement and jumped up onto the pipes on the back wheel of Harry's bicycle, wrapping his arms around his waist and pressing a reassuring kiss to the top of his head before they were riding off down the street.

-

    _Cobbles_ was barely packed, deeming everyone was currently at work or school, so the two boys grabbed a seat at the back of the small shop and sat with their hands folded atop the table.

   "It's gonna be like in the movies, man," Liam said excitedly, fidgeting in his chair. "They're gonna walk in and all four of our _TiMER's_ will go off in a chorus of beeping and then the room will be full of emotional teenagers."

   "Yeah," Harry flashed a repressed smile at his friend, wincing a bit as his kneecap stung. It's the day they're going to be meeting and his soulmate is still cutting. It truly is heartbreaking.

   "Those are getting pretty serious, huh," Liam motioned to Harry's arms absently, a quick, dismissive flick of his hand.

   He could only nod.

   "Don't think too much of it though, mate. You're worrying too much about it," He said without looking at his friend, too preoccupied with looking between his own _TiMER_ and the door.

   "Don't think too much of it?" Harry gaped, almost bewildered that his best friend could say such a thing. "Liam, my soulmate is somewhere out there hurting them self on _purpose_ and you're here telling me not to think too much of it? What happened to all the reassuring words you were spouting on with this morning and just the other week? Just because I don't know this person _physically_ yet doesn't mean I can't still care about them, I mean for fucks sake they're the person I'm going to be spending the rest of my bloody life with so excuse me for worrying about what they do to their body!"

   Harry was so busy yelling in a fit of hysterics and defiance at Liam that they hadn't noticed the little chime above the door as someone walked in and over to their table.

   "You all right, bro?" Came a foreign voice from above them, the unique British-Pakistani accent luring their eyes up to where a man stood before them, clad in a long-sleeved Jimi Hendrix shirt and black skinny jeans. He scratched casually at the stubble lining his chin as his deep brown eyes were wide and awaiting an answer.

   Harry threw his face into his hands and groaned at the interuptance, wanting to cry, and maybe scream a little bit, as he heard the distinct droning tone from a _TiMER_ and looked back up to see Liam staring at the man with black hair and tan skin standing before the table.

   "Oh my god," Liam whispered, looking down at his _TiMER_ , then to the strangers. "Holy hell."

   "Yeah," the man agreed, and Liam stood up to face him. "I'm Zayn," He held out a hand, every other finger covered in a different, gaudy ring.

   Liam shook it, too dazed with staring at Zayn's inhumanly pretty face. "I'm...Liam."

   "Hi, Liam," He dropped Liam's hand and pulled him into an almost hesitant hug, wrapping his arms around his torso and pressing his nose into his shoulder.

   Liam sighed contently and curled his hands under Zayn's arms and around the back of his shoulders. "Oh god you have no idea how long I've been waiting to meet you."

   Zayn laughed lightly and rocked them slowly from side to side. "I know, love, I know."

   "Ahem," Harry cleared his throat awkwardly, still a bit uneasy from their previous conversation that was cut short by Liam's... _soulmate_.

   "Oh," Liam pulled away and gestured to where Harry was sat at the table rubbing his wrist. "Zayn, this is my best mate, Harry Styles."

   Zayn pulled away and extended a polite hand for Harry to shake. "Hey, I'm Zayn Malik. Nice to meet you."

   Harry nodded and trailed his curious eyes up the mans arms to where numerous inkings were etched into his skin, and up to his chest where even more peeked out from the neckline of his T-shirt. "Cool tattoos, bro."

   "Thanks man," Zayn smiled down at the sleeve of black designs covering his right arm. "If you think these are cool, you should see my best mate Louis's. he doesn't think they're much, but I for one love them."

   "Well maybe we might just have to meet this Louis, yeah?" Liam suggested with a quivering voice, curling his slightly trembling fingers around Zayn's bicep. "We also got another friend named Niall who's at school right now."

   "School?" Zayn questioned. "Just how old are you guys?"

   "We're all seventeen," Liam answered quizzically. "What about you?"

   " _Damn_ ," he breathed. "Well, I'm nineteen and Lou's twenty."

   "Oh wow," Harry chimed from his seat at the table. "Ooh Liam, it looks like you've got yourself an older man," He wiggled his eyebrows suggestively, his sour mood starting to dissipate from his best mates contagious joy.

   "Oh piss off, Styles," He chuckled and pressed his face into Zayn's shoulder. He was already so infatuated with the man. It was adorable, in a sickening sort of way. He hopes that his first meeting with his soulmate would be the same, but he knows right away the interaction will be angst-ridden. "Hey, how about I call up Niall and see if he can get out of class?"

   "On account of what? What would any of his teachers possibly let him cut early for?" Harry questioned with a slight laugh in his voice.

   "On the account of one of his best mates has just met their soulmate, of course!"

   "Fair enough, I suppose," Harry pushed himself from the chair and hissed as the skin on his wrist burned once again. "Fuck," He swore under his breath, cradling his arm against his chest.

   "Are you okay?" Zayn asked skeptically, furrowing his thick eyebrows together as his eyes bore into Harry's arm.

   "Yeah he's fine, his soulmate... _cuts,_ " Liam almost whispered as Harry straightened his figure and frowned down at his skin.

   "Oh," Was all Zayn said before walking Liam out to where his car was parked and Harry was left to ride back to his house alone.

-

   Harry made himself comfortable on the love seat in his living room once the three of them made it back to his house, offering up drinks and food to his guests like the good host he was. Liam shook his head, saying he'll probably raid his fridge later, and apologised to Zayn that Niall couldn't get out of class, but that he'll come straight over after last period. Zayn assured it was fine after politely declining snacks from Harry, and that he invited Louis over on the car ride there and asked Harry if that was all right to invite his friend over to his house. Harry smiled and told him it was perfectly fine, and they spent the short time until Zayn's best mate arrived sharing basic information about themselves back and forth and silly stories to get to know one another.

   Liam had this look of pure enchantment the whole while Zayn spoke, practically drooling on the mans lap like a puppy. Harry shook his head fondly at his friend, suddenly becoming very aware that he hadn't felt pain in any part of his body since they left the tea shop. He prays his soulmate hasn't done anything daft, although one look at his TiMER soothed his worries because the screen was still blinking zeros.

   It was then that the doorbell interrupted them, and Zayn immediately jumped up from his place beside Liam on the sofa, waving Harry off as he fixed to stand, and shuffled into the kitchen to get the door. Harry smiled at Liam when he noticed him watching Zayn walk into the next room, who blushed in return and smiled down at his lap.

   "Bebs!" The boys heard Zayn call gleefully as he walked back into the living room with a man at his side, and Harry's gaze immediately caught the shorter mans blue eyes, and everything else seemed to fade away as the room was overcome with the blaring alarm of Harry and Louis's _TiMER's_.

"Holy fucking shit," Zayn murmured, and Harry thought he might be sick as he stared at the man, Louis, standing so still in the doorway of his living room, mouth falling open slightly as his eyes drifted to the device on his wrist.

   He said nothing, managing a strangled sound past his lips.

   Harry's chest felt tight as he stood, all the air immediately being knocked from his lungs at the sight in front of him and the sounds droning from their arms. He fish-mouthed absently for a few seconds, not being able to form coherent words. He was nauseous and dizzy and so overcome with emotion he thought he might pass out. Louis just stood there, his gaze breaking Harry's and drifting down to the floorboards. Harry took a step forward, ever so slowly, and Louis's head snapped back up. His eyes were wide, scared almost, like a deer in the headlights, and he spun around quickly and darted back through the front door before Harry could take another step towards him.

   "Louis, wait!" Harry called, breaking out of his slight trance and jogging outside after the man to where he was standing in the yard, tugging at the hair that hung over his eyes so hard Harry swore he could feel the sting in his own scalp.

   "No, no, no," the man chanted quietly to himself, walking around aimlessly through the grass.

   "Louis," Harry said again, the foreign name rolling off his tongue with so much ease he almost swore he'd been saying the name his whole life, and placed a hesitant hand on the mans shoulder to stop his movements. He flinched under the younger boys touch, dropping his hands from his head so they fell limp at his sides. "Look at me. Please," Harry coaxed gently, like he was talking to a child.

   Louis looked up slowly, his eyes red-rimmed and swollen, thin eyebrows furrowed so his forehead was creased in distress. He didn't say anything, just looked down at Harry's _TiMER_ as the beeping finally ceased with the physical contact.

   "I'm Harry," Harry greeted cautiously, his voice wavering, holding out a hand for him to shake instead of hugging him like Zayn had done to Liam. He's got him in one place, he doesn't want him running off. _Again_.

   Louis lifted his hand and grabbed ahold of Harry's, shaking it once, curtly, before dropping his hold and sucking his bottom lip between his teeth.

   "Please talk to me," Harry pleaded, wanting him to say something, anything.

   "Why?" Louis asked in a small voice, thick with emotion.

   "Why what?" Harry asked quizzically, internally breathing a sigh of relief that he finally spoke, albeit it being only a word.

   "I can leave if you want," Louis said quietly, stepping away a bit and folding his hands before him. His eyes never left the ground. "I understand if I'm not what you were hoping for. I was expecting it, really."

   Harry scoffed, mouth falling open slightly. It was almost comical how taken aback by these words he actually was even though he knew they were going to be said sooner or later, deeming their situation. "What in the bloody _hell_ are you going on about?"

   Louis shrugged. "It's just, I've been thinking about it since I got this thing," he pulled up his sleeve slightly to show the TiMER implanted onto his left wrist. "That I am literally _nothing_ special, nothing anyone would want to date, nonetheless spend their _life_ with."

   "Is that why you started cutting?" Harry asked quietly, resting his fingers on his own wrist.

   Louis looked up at him, his blue eyes red and swollen with threatening tears. "I'm sorry, I didn't mean to hurt you too."

   Harry sighed, rubbing the back of his neck. Up until a few weeks ago, if anyone asked him what he imagined the meeting with his soulmate would be like, he would've said anything but this; he would've told them he hoped it would be like in the movies, slow motion, kisses and hugs and huge smiles, maybe a little bit of happy tears. But ever since that first scar appeared on his wrist, he knew their meeting would be full of emotion and sorrow.

   "I was so _scared_ ," Harry admitted quietly. "All of these scars just kept appearing and I didn't know what to do." His eyes burned and his throat constricted. Who knew he'd be the one to cry first.

   "I just couldn't handle it," Louis choked out, grabbing at his hair again. "Everyone around me was meeting their soulmates and everything was fine and dandy for them but I'm trash, and soulmate or not, you're gonna wanna leave soon. I'm fat and short and I have ugly teeth and ratty hair and a stupid nose and I'm just unattractive while you're _wow_."

   "Fuck," Harry practically cried out, pressing his knuckles against his eyes to stop any oncoming tears. "Please don't say you're not what I was hoping for. Please don't talk so lowly of yourself because you have no idea what you're saying. You have no idea what I wanted," He wrapped his hand around Louis's elbow to make sure he had the mans full attention. This is what he's been waiting to say to him for weeks now. "For _three years_ I've been imagining what my soulmate would look like, and frankly, you're better than I could've ever expected, could ever have _dreamed_ for, really."

   "You're just saying that because I'm your soulmate," Louis mumbled. "I know none of that is true."

   Harry scoffed and held him by his shoulders, pushing him away so he could get a good look at the person he's been waiting what feels like a lifetime to meet. Maybe it was. "Look at you!" Louis had small feet and strong, muscular legs, a stout frame, with broad shoulders. A body to die for. And his face, god he was beautiful. Thin lips, sharp cheekbones, big blue eyes, a thin nose. "You're gorgeous! I don't know what the hell you're talking about because you're something of a dream."

   Louis blushed at this, simpering down at the ground. "Stop," He shied away from Harry's gaze, gesturing to his legs without looking up. "You could be a bloody model with legs like those."

   Harry smirked, waving him off. "Ah, please. I'm always tripping over things."

   "Thank you, Harry," Louis said in a soft tone. "It really means a lot, what you said to me."

   Harry looked up and grinned. "I just need you to know how beautiful you are because..you are, basically," Louis giggled at that. "My sister is right; I am pretty gone for you already."

   "You have a sister?"

   "Yeah. You?"

   "Five. And a brother."

   Harry's eyes widened and his jaw dropped slightly. "Wow. We really need to get to know each other, yeah?"

   Louis nodded, stuffing his hands into the pockets of his hoodie. "Yeah."

   "If your personality is as beautiful as your looks, which I'm sure it is, then I'd say we're a match made in heaven. C'mere, love," Harry wrapped his arms around the boys shoulders like he wasn't three years younger than him, and held him, rubbing a comforting hand up and down the length of his back.

   A few moments later there was the sound of gravel crunching beneath a tyre and a jocund voice calling, "Styles!"

   The pair broke apart and Harry looked up to see Niall walking towards them, his bicycle sitting behind him in the driveway. "Finally made it. Who's this, bro?" He gestured to where Louis stood smiling shyly at the ground.

   "This," Harry entwined his fingers with Louis's, his palm practically engulfing the older boys hand completely. "Is my soulmate."

   Niall smirked. "He's cute. You lucked out, eh?"

   He grinned at Louis, giving his fingers a little squeeze. "Yeah. I did."

**Author's Note:**

> The ending sucks major balls wow I'm sorry I didn't know the story would turn out so bad it's just a mess ;-;
> 
> Follow me on twitter?  
> @preslouey
> 
> Tumblr?  
> Fallen-angel-on-a-bender
> 
> PLEASE READ THE NOTES IN THE BEGINNING IF YOU HAVENT ALREADY THANKS


End file.
